Last Chance
by is-this-reality
Summary: Class 1-A has finally graduated, and this party might be the last chance they'll have to hang out together. But there are some things they may regret waiting three years to do. Tododeku fluff.


"Cheers!" His glass clinks with Tokoyami's and Izuku gulps down the shot, the alcohol burning his throat.

He lost track of how many he'd had a long time ago. He doesn't get drunk very often, especially not like this, but this is his graduation party with all his friends and classmates, and after three years of hard word he's ready to celebrate. He'll probably regret it in the morning, but for now, he's having a blast.

Until his stomach starts to protest, and he rushes to the kitchen to either throw up or get a glass of water.

He clenches his stomach and fills up a glass from the sink and after drinking it he feels a little better. He goes back to the living room and sits down on the couch, looking around at the living room.

Izuku grins. He doesn't know why he's so happy, but he is. Probably because of the drinks. And because he's around all his friends! And they're all having a good time! They've finally graduated. He's really happy.

But his friends are all doing other things. Suddenly Izuku is sad. He is alone, no one wants to sit with him! His face turns into a pout. Ochaco is dancing with Iida, Tokoyami is talking to someone else. And Kacchan is sulking. As always.

Izuku considers trying to talk to Kacchan, but he doesn't really feel like being blown up. Instead, he slumps against the back of the couch, frowning. He's so sad. He wishes he's having fun like everyone else.

Then Todoroki comes and flops onto the couch next to Izuku. Izuku is smiling again. He has someone to talk to! He likes Todoroki. He loves Todoroki! Todoroki is a good friend!

Izuku grins at Todoroki, and Todoroki returns a small smile. Then Todoroki looks at Izuku in some weird way. Todoroki's looking at him too hard.

"You're not hanging out with your other friends?" Todoroki asks him, his words slightly slurred. The look is gone.

"No," Izuku replies with a sigh. "They don't want to sit with me!" he says, pouting. "Uraraka is dancing with Iida, Kacchan doesn't like me…" He trails off, then frowns. Uraraka is dancing with Iida.

Todoroki seems satisfied by his answer. They sit there in silence for a few moments. Then Todoroki lets his head rest on Izukus shoulder, and Izuku leans against him. Izuku smiles, and Todoroki smiles back.

"Mi-dorr-riyyaa," Todoroki says carefully, trying his best but not succeeding in pronouncing the name without slurring it.

Izuku giggles. Todoroki might be even drunker than him. More drunk? He doesn't know.

"I like you, Midoriya," he says, not bothering to attempt to speak well, but Izuku can understand him fine.

"I love you Todoroki!" Izuku says. "You're a good friend! Uraraka does this weird thing sometimes… there's this face…" He scrunches up his face, trying to look like Uraraka does, but it doesn't work.

Izuku looks down at Todoroki's face, his head still leaning against Izuku's shoulder. "Wow, you're really good at making faces Todoroki," he says. Todoroki is all pink and his eyes are curious, fixed on Izuku. "You look just like Uraraka!"

Todoroki frowns. "What is it?" says Izuku.

Todoroki shakes his head. "It's nothing." Then he frowns again. "It's just… I really like you, Mi-dorr-rriyaa"

Izuku giggles. He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can form words, Todoroki turns his head and presses their lips together.

Todoroki is… kissing him?

Izuku is about to pull away. He'd only ever dated on other person, Uraraka, when they were in their second year. But it hadn't worked out. Izuku had never been able to think of her as anything more than a friend.

But Todoroki's lips are soft and warm and cool and wonderful. He tastes like sake, and his hands feel so good stroking the freckles sprinkled across Izuku's face. So Izuku closed his eyes and kissed him back.

Izuku presses himself against Todoroki, running his fingers through the two-toned hair and around his neck and up his shirt, stroking his muscular back. Izuku is so happy he could die.

Eventually they break apart, gasping for air. Todoroki buried his face in Izuku's chest, and Izuku kisses the top of his head and then rests his cheek against it. He notices a few people giving them odd looks, but he really couldn't care less right now. Todoroki is warm and cool and soft beautiful and perfect and there isn't anything else in the world Izuku wants.

"I'm sooo sllllleepy" Todoroki says, resting his head on Izuku's lap.

"But I want to kiss you again!" Izuku replies, even though he's tired too. "I love you Todoroki!"

"Okay. I love you too!" says Todoroki, but he falls asleep before Izuku can kiss him. Izuku doesn't mind much, though. He strokes Todoroki's soft hair, and without realizing it Izuku falls asleep.

* * *

Izuku wakes up too a pounding headache. Light is streaming through window and it hurts his eyes. He blinks, taking in his surroundings. He can't remember much at all.

And then he notices his body is tangled up with someone else's. His fingers are intertwined with a cold hand and a red and white head is resting on his stomach.

 _Todoroki._

Izuku fights the urge to get away from his classmate as quickly as possible and instead carefully slides out from Todoroki. Todoroki stirs, but thankfully doesn't wake up. Izuku isn't ready to talk to him, and hopefully Todoroki has also forgotten everything.

He stands up, but instantly regrets it as his head pounds harder. Gritting his teeth, he notices Ochaco sitting against the wall across the room, looking at her phone. He walks toward her and she looks up at him.

"Morning, Deku. Everyone else's already gone home," she says, but Izuku isn't listening. He scratches his head, looking nervous.

"What exactly happened with me and Todoroki last night?" he says slowly.

Ochaco laughs. "You don't remember? You made out with him!"

 _Shit._

"I'm, uh… gonna…" Izuku doesn't finish his sentence before rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door. He leans against the door and closes his eyes against the bright sunlight, holding a hand against his painful forehead. How drunk _was_ he last night? He is never going to hear the end of this.

He exits the bathroom a while later to find Todoroki awake and sitting on the couch. Ochaco is nowhere in sight. He stands up when Izuku walks in, but Izuku doesn't meet his eyes. They both walk out the door in silence, but their homes are in the same direction, so they awkwardly walk next to each other.

Their footsteps echo on the pavement. Finally, Todoroki spoke. "I kind of overheard what Uraraka told you."

Izuku says nothing.

"I'm sorry if you're embarrassed. But…" He pauses, seeming to be at a loss for words. "It wasn't just because I was drunk, I guess," he said. They reach his house and stop at his gate.

"I liked you before that. I've liked you since we met, but I never had the courage to say anything. I shouldn't have waited three years, and if it hadn't happened last night, it probably never would have."

Izuku doesn't take his eyes off the ground. He pokes a beetle with his shoe. "I don't like you, Todoroki. I was drunk."

"Will you at least give me a chance?" he says, and before Izuku knows what's happening, Todoroki is kissing him again. He thinks about pulling away, but he can't bring himself to do it.

Is he still drunk? No. This feels so real. It isn't desperate and messy like before. It's true. It's real. It's just them. No one else matters.

They break apart, and Izuku looks into Todoroki's beautiful eyes. Then Todoroki's mouth turns into a small smile. "Thank you," he says quietly, then turns to go inside.

But Izuku isn't ready for it to be over. "Wait!" he says. "You signed to an agency in Tokyo, right?"

Todoroki looks back at him and nods.

"So am I. I'm moving into my apartment the day after tomorrow."

"I'm leaving today," Todoroki replies.

"Great. Wanna get coffee next Saturday?" Izuku says.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

They exchange a smile, and then Todoroki goes inside and Izuku walks home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
